


Do you love it?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Usless Lesbian Sharpe, AvaLance, BAMF Sara Lance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Buying a HOUSE, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Ava Sharpe, Flirty Sara Lance, Gary Has A Hot Boyfriend, Lesbian Character, Moving, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Thirsty Ava Sharpe, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Sara and Ava look for a house to buy.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Mark picture like a stereotypical white boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He’s in his late 20’s and usually wears business casual. Long-sleeve button down, slacks, and nice shoes. He’s tall, like 6’ 2” or 6’ 3”. He is very professional at his job, and when out in public, generally. But then he’s also hella gay, he’s flamboyant and loud, but he almost always is wearing a dress shirt, but when he’s not at work he’s usually wearing a short sleeve to show off his ink. He’s is covered, and I mean covered in tattoos. The only thing he doesn’t really have tattoos on is his hands, neck, face, and head. He seems like he would not be Gary’s type, but that boy is falling HARD. He, Sara, and Connor get along really well.

Gary had moved to Portland in October, he had just been offered a job as an Engineering professor at OSU. The girls introduced their friend to their neighbors and Gary quickly started joining the monthly queer college of science faculty dinners.

Just 2 months after he moved Justin and Connor take Gary to a club and introduce him to their friend. The two hit it off right away and have been together ever since.

March 2018

“So this house fits all of your requests, out in the mountains, large garage, large property. It’s a 3 bed 3 bath with a huge master’s suite. The kitchen is beautiful. There is a fire pit in the backyard along with a whole set up to chop your own wood. A porch with a swing, and it’s in your price range” Mark says.

“Ok, so what’s the catch?” Ava asks crossing her arms and worrying her lip. “Honestly, there isn’t one? I couldn’t tell you why this place is still on the market. My guess is the it’s because it’s like a 30 minute drive from Portland, which you guys wanted anyway.” Mark explains.

“Babe, I love it already.” Ava says grabbing the cheeks of the smaller blonde kissing her before walking away quickly to go check out the deck. “So how long have you and Ava been married?” the real estate agent asks. “Oh we’re not married. She’s my girlfriend” Sara says, she’s a little taken aback by how weird it feels to say that they are not married. They’ve been together so long, it just feels like the word girlfriend is not enough.

“Oh, I guess I just assumed. Gary never said”. Sara started to smile, “At least not yet anyway.” She shrugged a little. “Oooo get it girl! Lock that hot piece of ass down” Mark says nudging her with his shoulder. He is absolutely flaming and they both love him. He started dating Gary about 3 months ago and offered to help with their house search. Sara chuckles a little, “I mean we’ve been together for almost 9 years, and we’re buying a house together. Feels pretty locked to me.”

“Yeah, but I like to think that it feels different calling someone your husband or wife” Mark says smiling. “Is that what you want?” Sara asks turning to look at him with eyebrows raised. “I think it’s a little early to be taking about marriage. Gary and I have only been together for 3 months.” Mark says his eyes wide. “I know! But I can tell you that he is absolutely smitten. He LITEREALLY never shuts up about you. It’s always ‘Mark this’ and ‘Mark that’, and ‘oh did I tell you what Mark said’. It’s almost annoying!” She says spilling all of what Gary would probably say are secrets. Mark looks away blushing a little.

“Sara!” Ava says poking her head out of the door. “You have to come see this.” Sara turns to the real estate agent, “well I better go, my possible future wife is calling me” She smiles big at him and then goes inside the house. When she walks in the front door, she immediately feels like she is home.

The house is a very contemporary cabin style house. Cabin looking on the outside, normal walls on the inside. She walks through the huge living room and into the kitchen. This is exactly the house that she pictured living in one day. She goes upstairs and into the master bedroom. There are window walls along the east side to let in all of the morning light. She finally finds Ava in the master bath. Staring at the huge clawfoot bathtub that looks like Ava would actually fit in. She is so excited she climbs in to show Sara that her legs are not too long for this tub.

The small blonde smiles fondly at the other woman. She turns to see a huge shower stall. There are two glass panels that block it off from the rest of the bathroom. There are two shower heads in the shower, when Sara notices it she turns to Ava with a smirk. “I like this!” she says pointing to the shower. Ava has already climbed out of the tub and has made her way over to her girlfriend.

“Yeah you like that?” the tall woman asks holding the other girls hips and holding her lips so close she can feel Sara’s breath on her. “I like it a lot.” Sara is leaning forward to capture the taller blonde’s lips. Ava walks her back so she is pressed against the glass panel when someone clears their throat.

“Yeah.. maybe you don’t have sex in here until you buy the house.” He says standing in the doorway of the master bath with his eyebrows raised. Ava is immediately bright red and she presses her lips together and looks the opposite direction of the man standing there. “Shut up Mark!” Sara says with a chuckle. “So why don’t we move downstairs and we can talk about if you want to place a bid on it.” The man explains turning around and leaving.

Sara is following him out of the bathroom when she is yanked back my her arms, everything happened so fast, she isn’t even really sure how they got in this position. But Ava is holding her up with her legs wrapped around her waist and her back hits the wall hard. The tall blonde leaning in hard and pressing against her.

Her lips are so close that they just brush up against each other when Ava talks. “I want this house so bad” Ava says. She whispers so only Sara can hear her, “All I wanna do is slam you up against that shower wall every morning” she rocks her hips forward putting a considerable amount of pressure on her girlfriend’s crotch. Sara’s breath hitches at the sensation and her eyes almost roll back into her head. Ava surges forward immediately finding refuge for her tongue in Sara’s mouth. A quiet moan escapes the smaller blonde’s lips when she feels her tongue hot and wet in her mouth. And just as quickly as she was in the position she is standing back on her own two feet bracing herself up against the sink.

Ava moves to leave the bathroom but stops right before the threshold and turns her head to look at her girlfriend. She bites her lower lip as she shamelessly does a once over on Sara’s body and then winks at her. Then she out the door. The small blonde takes a second to get her breathing under control. “Fuck” she sighs out. ‘We have to buy this house’ she thought before her mind wondered back to the conversation she was having with Mark only a few minutes ago.

Sara makes her way through the house and joins the two in the kitchen. “We want the house” Sara says as soon as she walks up to the island. She then slides her hand in Ava’s back pocket. Mark looks up a little shocked, “Don’t you guys want to talk about it a little?”

Ava just shakes her head, “We already talked” she smiles and glances down at the smaller girl. “Fucking when?” The man asks even more confused now, “You know what? Never mind, we should place a bid so no one else snatches this house up”.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some help moving into the new house.

July 2018

Sara walks back down the stairs to join her girlfriend in the kitchen. “How did furniture building go?” Ava asks before opening the next box and handing a stack of plates to Gary and pointing to the cabinet that she wants them in. “Good the bed frame, night stands, and bookshelves for upstairs are all built, Justin and Connor are making our bed now” Sara says with a little chuckle.

“I’m just going to run out and grab that coffee table for our living room” Sara says making her way to the front door. “Do you need help? It’s pretty heavy” Mark says as he walks back down the stairs and into the kitchen from setting up the bed in the guest room. “Nah I got it” Sara says continuing her journey out the front door.

Connor yells down that the two guys upstairs are going to start working on the office. Ava was about to thank them, but then Sara walked in.

It was the middle of July, there seemed to be a heat wave going through the area because it was way hotter than normal. Everyone who was helping move the girls in was sweaty, that’s just what happens when you move in July. Everyone was wearing tank tops and shorts, but Sara had apparently discarded her shirt and was just in a sports bra and shorts.

The smaller blonde walks in with the coffee table above her head so she was able to carry it alone. Ava could see her back muscles ripple as she kept the table balanced. Her biceps and shoulders were bulging and her thighs were toned. Sara had moved away from the three in the kitchen to place the table where it belonged.

“Wow” Gary said staring at Ava, “You’re such a lesbian”. Ava turned her head and smacked him on the arm, “Shut up Gary”. Sara was starting to walk back into the kitchen now, with her abs on full display. “Wow Sara. I didn’t realize how muscular you are” Mark says gesturing towards the girls abs. She smiles and looks to her girlfriend to say something, but she noticed that Ava’s eyes are fixed on her stomach.

“AVA!” Sara says loudly, being the third time she has called the girls name. She is finally snapped out of her trance and moves her eyes up to her girlfriend’s face. She receives a knowing smile from the other girl. “I said that I’m gonna go ahead and carry the rest of the heavy stuff in so we can have it all inside” She is smirking at her own words knowing full well what this will do to Ava. She decides it’ll be fun to tease the boys too. “Hey Connor, Justin come down here”

The two men make their way into the kitchen. “Connor, Mark, will you help me carry all the rest of the stuff in from the cars?” She hears ‘sure’ from the guys and they move outside. As the three of them come back inside carrying a heavy couch each of the three in the kitchen just stares at their significant other. It seems Sara had gotten the boys in on the plan because they were both shirtless now.

“She can be evil sometimes… cant she?” Justin asks standing next to Ava, unable to tear his eyes off his husband. “Yeah… she can” the tall blonde answers.

As the day goes on Sara continues to tease the taller girl. Pushing her against the wall when no one is around, or slapping her ass when they are walking past each other.

*************************

They are almost all done for the day, all the boys had agreed to stay the night. They would have a fire outside and the girls would buy pizza. They had a spare bedroom, and an office that was large enough that the girls decided to put a bed in there too meaning they basically had two guest rooms. Justin and Connor had left to go pick up the food and Ava had just changed into some leggings, the day was getting later and the temperature dropped considerable.

She could hear a loud repetitive thudding sound coming from the backyard so she grabbed a 6 pack of beer and moved outside to find the others. As soon as she stepped outside she saw her girlfriend, chopping wood. Ava was pretty sure that she had never seen anything sexier in her entire life. She stood there for almost 3 whole minutes before someone spoke up.

“Fuck Ava, blink why don’t you? You're making my eyes hurt just looking at you” Mark said after watching the woman stand there with her jaw on the ground. Sara stopped and turned at the mention of the older girls name. “See something you like?” she asked winking.

Ava didn’t even answer, she just moved to join the boys around the fire pit. It wasn’t lit yet, that was Ava’s job, that was always Ava’s job. “So is this something that you will be doing often or…” the tall blonde asks as the other girl moves to sit next to her. “Oh defiantly. I plan on keeping our wood pile fully stocked. I’ll probably chop wood at least once a week” Sara says smiling at the blushing girl.

“Cool…” Ava’s voice cracks as she speaks, she clears her throat and tries again, “Cool”. Mark was staring at this interaction completely shocked. “Jesus Ava, you act like you have been together for 9 weeks, not 9 years”

Ava just shrugs, “What can I say? My girlfriend’s really fucking hot” she answers unashamed. Connor and Justin return with the pizza and Ava lights the fire. Sara brings a cooler of beers out and everyone enjoys drinking, eating, and talking.

“Ew, Sara you smell like B.O. why didn’t you shower?” Connor asks. “Fuck you, you think I’m going to take a shower in that massive stall for the first time alone? Hell no! Ava and I will shower before we go to bed” Sara quips back punching the other guy on the arm. Everyone laughs at the fact that Ava is once again blushing.

They stay out well into the morning hours, the three professors don’t have classes since it is July, and the other three have taken the day off tomorrow.

Sara and Ava actually had the whole next week off. They wanted to have time to decorate and spend quality time together after the move. They were both really busy with finalizing the purchase, packing, and their jobs recently, so they though it would be nice.

August 2018

“That's perfect” Sara breathes almost having to hold back tears. She’s not crying, but she’s misty eyed, she would absolutely never admit it if someone asked though. She picked it up and read the engraving on the inside ‘Always and Forever’. The ring was a very simple silver band, the stone was a purple amethyst. It’s Ava’s favorite gemstone. The girl told her a while back, maybe 6 or 7 years ago, but Sara always remembered.

It was very simple, just the stone and the inscription. “She’s very lucky” the old jeweler said. “No… I’m the lucky one” the girl said still staring at the ring.

After paying she got back into the car and drove back to the house. She had to drive 2 hours to get to this jewelry shop, because not many would make her an engagement ring with an amethyst. She had the day off and Ava was at work, so it was perfect. She had no idea how she was going to propose. She figured she’d think of something. All she knew is that she wanted Ava Sharpe to be her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know your suggestions, ideas, and thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know your suggestions, ideas, and thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
